<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seen by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462374">Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot'>MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Faint, Feelstember 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident at school, Merlin becomes essentially invisible. That is, until Arthur sees him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Feelstember Day 13 prompt: Faint</p><p>https://feelstember.tumblr.com/</p><p>A day late again, oh wells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin Emrys?” the new teacher, Ms. Morgause Priest, called out.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin ducked his head. <em>I'm invisible. I'm not here. No one can see me.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Emrys, if you're here, please raise you hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin, not looking up, slowly raised his hand. Ms. Priest narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't see it as he stared hard at his notebook in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher marked his name on her list and scolded. “Next time, Mr. Emrys, I expect a prompt response. Understood?” Merlin nodded, face heating.</p><p> </p><p>“Freak.” Valiant muttered from the back of the classroom. Cenred and Cedric snickered. Merlin hunched his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Priest finished roll call and dismissed the students to go to their first classes.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first day of school and, after a blissful Summer of making art alone in his room, Merlin had dreaded the day and the next several months. Besides the school bullies, Merlin was invisible. The other students pretended that he didn't exist, and sometimes he thought that that may actually be true. If no one could see him, was he really there?</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was a good student, though he never spoke up in class. The teachers, for the most part, never called on him and just accepted his work. Last year, when it came time for presentations in Advanced Biology, Merlin simply handed in a long essay. Knowing that was the best he could get, Mr. Gaius, as he preferred to be called, sighed and accepted it, telling Merlin that if he planned to go to university he would need to learn to speak up at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had never been shy in secondary school. He had had a group of friends consisting of Will, Freya, Gwen, and Lancelot. Merlin had been opinionated and mouthy, and had never backed down from bullies or a challenge. He had been confident and well-liked.</p><p> </p><p>The Summer before sixth form, his best friend Will moved away. Merlin had been sad, but it hadn't been the end of the world; he still had Freya, Gwen, and Lancelot. However, during the first week of year eleven, Merlin had had a run-in with Vivian, one of the so-called Princesses of The Royals, the most popular group of kids in school. She had been incredibly rude to him and, like in secondary school, he hadn't backed down.</p><p> </p><p>Vivian had shown no quarter and had him ripped to shreds over the next few weeks. He had been shoved into lockers, and had balls thrown hard at him multiple time in health class, resulting in big black and blue bruises on his face and body. He had even been beaten up behind the school. It hadn't brought his spirit down, so in the end everyone had started ignoring him and anyone associated with him.</p><p> </p><p>Freya, sweet, timid Freya, had broken first. She had decided that she couldn't be seen with him. She had apologized profusely, tears running down her face, but still, that was the end of their friendship. Whenever she noticed him in the halls now, she walked a little faster and avoided looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen had been the next one to crack. She was brokenhearted, but she hadn't been able to stand the rough treatment of the other students, especially the girls. To protect her, Lancelot had left Merlin as well.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he was all alone.</p><p> </p><p>All of the students continued to act as if he didn't exist, outside of Cenred, Cedric, and Valiant, who was the leader of their little gang. In the halls they tripped him up and slapped books out of his hands. Once, they had caught him before school and stripped him down to his shorts, tying his hands and feet and leaving him in the footie field for the team to find him after school. It had been in November, so he was hospitalized with hypothermia.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had wanted to sue the school, but Merlin convinced her not to; he knew that things would only get worse for him if she did. The bullies had gotten away without any consequences.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the school year, Merlin transformed from a cheerful, confident boy with a sharp wit to one who shied away from social and physical contact. His teachers had been perplexed, but his school work was still at the top of the class, so they didn't report his odd behavior, besides Mr. Gaius. The principal, Professor Kilgharrah, had brought Merlin into his office in concern, but Merlin had just sat there and hadn't said a word, so in the end he was forced to admit defeat.</p><p> </p><p>A few days into term, Merlin was carrying a painting he had done in his Creative Arts class. He was particularly proud of it, and was planning on mounting it on the wall of his bedroom until it was time to submit his portfolio for an arts university. Merlin hadn't wanted to put it in his bag for fear of the freshly-dried paint scraping off, so he carried it protectively, close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Emrys! What you got there, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself look small, and walked a little faster. Maybe if he could make it to his next class...</p><p> </p><p>A large hand grabbed the collar of his uniform and yanked him backwards. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. There was hot breath on his side-turned face as Cenred said in a growl, “Didn't you hear me, Emrys? You can't just walk away and ignore me! You know there'll be consequences!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was shoved into the locker beside him, the impact causing air to whoosh out of his lungs and his grip on his prized painting to fail. It clattered to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Cenred fisted his collar, and Merlin clenched his eyes shut to prepare for a blow to the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin opened his eyes and dared to look up when his face didn't explode in pain. There was a boy holding Cenred's drawn-back arm tightly by the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, asshole!?” said the newcomer, glaring at the bully. He was built like an athlete, broad shoulders and muscled arms. Merlin didn't see his face, because he was averting his eyes again. All he could see where the feet of the students who had gathered around to watch the altercation.</p><p> </p><p>Cenred sneered at the boy. “You're new here. Seems you don't know the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy snorted. “I don't see where it says in the school rules that wankers like you can just go beating up on people.” Whispers of the other students filled the hall. Cenred reached out and gripped Merlin's shoulder hard, causing him to wince. “Our friend Merlin here knows the rules, don't you <em>Merlin</em>?” The hand squeezed, and Merlin knew that there would be bruises.</p><p> </p><p>Then the hand disappeared as the new boy shoved the bully. “Get your fucking hands off him, you piece of shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Cenred growled. “You know what, new kid? I'll let this pass, just this once. You didn't know the rules, after all. This happens again and you'll be in for a world of pain.” With that, Cenred stalked away, and whispering the crowd dispersed.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin didn't move, he simply crossed his arms and bowed into himself. When a hand landed softly on his arm, he jerked back into the locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” said a gentle, concerned voice. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin said nothing as the boy waited for a reply. The boy knelt down and Merlin saw blonde hair and tanned skin before he stood again. Merlin's painting appeared within his down-turned sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe this is yours.” Merlin reached out tentatively and took the painting. He inspected it, and noticed with relief that it wasn't damaged.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Arthur.” A pause. “You don't say much, do you? Though I suppose I can see why, if everyone is like that prick.” Silence. A sigh. “Well, I guess I'll see you around, Merlin.” Merlin stayed in place while Arthur hiked his bag up on his shoulders and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At lunch that day, Merlin was sitting alone at his table in the corner of the cafeteria when someone slid into the seat across from him. He tensed, but kept eating his sandwich, hoping that the person would go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Merlin,” greeted Arthur, like he had sat with him every day. Merlin said nothing. <em>I'm invisible. I'm not here.</em> “This school, huh?” Arthur says, as if they were friends. “Everyone seems really nice, at least to me, but if people are treating you that way then I'm not sure I want to be friends with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur continued to chat with Merlin as if Merlin was replying back to him, telling Merlin about his father who moved them because he was opening a new branch of his business here in Camelot. He tells Merlin about his love of footie, and how he had thought he was going to join the team but wasn't sure about it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn't be talking to me,” Merlin finally said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Arthur asked.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin chanced a look up at Arthur. He was blonde and tan, like Merlin had noticed earlier, and built. He had blue eyes lighter than Merlin's own and a perplexed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No one talks to me. You shouldn't talk to me. It's against the rules.” he explained, looking back down again.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur made a sound of derision. “I don't care about any rules that fucking pricks like Cenred make.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shook his head. “The Royals won't like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Royals? What is this, a monarchy?” Arthur mirrored Merlin, shaking his head, this time in disbelief. “What a bunch of bullshit.” He shifted. “What did you do to deserve this? Kill someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“L-look,” Merlin stuttered. “I should go. You should stay away from me, if you know what's good for you.” He stood, and picked up his tray to return it to the canteen.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Merlin!” Arthur called, but Merlin just walked away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Arthur continued to eat lunch with Merlin, and even walked him through the halls to his classes when their schedules lined up. He talked to Merlin, but Merlin never spoke a word back to him after that initial warning in the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was walking through the hall one morning, on his way to his locker with another piece from Creative Arts. This time it was a snow globe. He had made the small sculpture of the dragon inside, and they had inserted them into the globes. Instead of snow, he had blue and green glitter in his. He was walking quickly, trying to rush to get his globe safely into his locker before anything could befall it.</p><p> </p><p>No such luck.</p><p> </p><p>Someone stepped in front of him, and Merlin bumped into a muscled chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a present for me, Emrys?” sneered Valiant. He plucked the snow globe out of Merlin's hand. Merlin reached for it, but Valiant slapped his hand away. He shook the globe, watching the blue and green glitter fall down around the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don't like it. You'll have to try better next time.” Merlin squeaked as Valiant drew his hand up and brought it down quickly, smashing the globe onto the floor of the hall. He went down on his knees, hoping at least to save the dragon. It was still intact, and he reached for it.</p><p> </p><p>Just as his outstretched hand fell on the small sculpture, and booted foot came down on his hand, pressing it down into the glass and hardened clay. Merlin let out a muffled cry as sharp pain shot from his hand up his arm. His other hand fell down onto the floor to catch him, right into more of the glass. This time, a whimper escaped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A crowd gathered as Valiant twisted his foot, grinding Merlin's hand down. Blood started to flow into the clear liquid on the floor. Merlin vomited. Valiant laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you've made a mess, Emrys. Should I make you lick it up?” Merlin heaved again, bile joining the pool on the floor. “Are you going to cry?” mocked Valiant, “Maybe I should call your mommy for y—”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the pressure on his hand was gone, and Merlin fell onto his side, cradling his bleeding hands to his chest in a fetal position. The pain was so intense that his hearing was muffled, but some sounds still pierced the fog. There was a scuffle nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“—fuck is wrong with you!?”</p><p> </p><p>“—off me!”</p><p> </p><p>There were were shouts of the other students, and grunts and groans of pain that accompanied the sounds of fists connecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay the fuck down or I'll fucking kill you!” Merlin curled up tighter. He flinched when a hand fell on his shoulder. Someone was saying something to him.</p><p> </p><p>“—lin? Merlin!” The sounds finally came through.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur.” he choked out. Arthur's arms came underneath him and picked him up, uncaring of the blood and vomit. Merlin's head swam.</p><p> </p><p>“We've gotta—to a hospital.” he heard as his consciousness faded in and out, each step Arthur took sending pain through his arms and head.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin's awareness faded in and out. He knew that he had vomited again, and he felt when someone placed him in a car and buckled him into the seat belt. He realized at some point, as the car moved, that he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang—there Merlin! —almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur.” Merlin sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm here, Merlin. —with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The car stopped, and Merlin heard a car door close, and another one open. His belt was undone, and then he was being carried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Help!” Arthur called. “My friend—he's hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin felt himself placed down. There was a frenzy of activity around him. He heard Arthur through the din. “Merlin—be here—be waiting for you.” and then he knew no more.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Merlin woke, he wasn't in pain, besides a dull throb in his hands. There was a beeping, and he had something on his face. He reached up to touch it, but his hands were wrapped in bandages. He made a small sound of disgruntlement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my boy!” His mother. “My baby boy.” A hand stroked the hair from his forehead, and he looked to the side. She was smiling at him, but it was wobbly and there were tears in her red-rimmed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum.” he croaked. She moved, removed the mask on his face put a straw to his mouth. He sipped it and said again, “Mum. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She stroked his cheek, tears falling now. “Oh, you have nothing to by sorry for, baby boy.” she sniffed. “I was so scared when I got the call at work that you were in surgery.” His eyes widened. “You'll be fine, my love. They were able to repair your hands. They'll heal.”</p><p> </p><p>It all came back to him. Valiant. The snow globe. Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur. He saved me.” His mother ran a hand through his hair again. “He did. He's right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked around the room. There, on the other side of the bed, was Arthur. He was wearing scrubs, and he had a black eye, split lip, and a purpling bruise on his cheek. There was also a butterfly bandage on his forehead, with stitches underneath. When he brought a hand up to rest on Merlin's arm, Merlin saw that the knuckles were split. Arthur smiled softly at him. Merlin's mother stood, saying that she was going to go and get a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Merlin.” Arthur said. “I won't ask you how you're feeling, because you look like hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says you.” whispered Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur laughed, and then sobered.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so scared for you, Merlin.” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Arthur.” murmured Merlin, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” scolded Arthur, “don't start with that. You've done nothing wrong. I'm just glad I was able to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked back over at Arthur, and saw that he was completely serious.</p><p> </p><p>“When you brought me here,” Merlin started shyly, “I heard you call me your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” Arthur snorted. “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked down at his bandaged hands. Arthur's was still on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't been a very good friend in return.” he said, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>“You did the best you could, under the circumstances. I didn't mind.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and Arthur and Merlin looked up. A male nurse entered and greeted them, then began to check Merlin's vitals. Merlin's mother walked in, followed by an older man in a suit. Arthur straightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin's mother said. “Your father is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded at the man. “Father.” He looked a little nervous, but tried not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur.” The man nodded back. “I understand that you rescued this young man. That was very commendable of you.” Arthur relaxed. “Thank you, Father.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Merlin. “Merlin Emrys, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” said Merlin timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, I am Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father. You may be relieved to know that Valiant Ophidian has been arrested, and Cenred King as well as Cedric Crook have been suspended. My firm will see to it that Mr. Ophidian will come to justice for his actions today and in the past, and that you and your mother will be compensated for all the suffering that you have been through.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin couldn't believe his ears. “Thank you, sir.” he whispered gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” interrupted the nurse. He looked at Merlin's mother. “I'd like to update you on Merlin's progress. Is it alright that I do that with those present, Ms. Emrys?” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin came in unconscious with severely lacerated hands perforated with glass. His left hand was broken and punctured by a piece of hard clay, damaging the muscles of his palm. He was taken into surgery. And the doctors were able to remove the glass, suture the tears, and repair Merlin's left hand. His blood pressure and temperature are currently stable, and he is on a small dose of morphine, administered at regular intervals.” He glanced down at the chart.</p><p> </p><p>“We would like to keep Merlin overnight, during which we'll taper down the morphine and put him on oral painkillers. The recovery for his right hand should be about three weeks to a month, and we'll start physical therapy once the tenderness has gone down after suture removal. His left hand will take another two to three months to heal enough to start physical therapy, during which he'll need regular appointments to remove sutures and reapply his cast.” The nurse looked over to the beeping machines, and took a few notes. “I'll check in on you in about an hour, Merlin.” he said, and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was overwhelmed. Arthur looked angry, Merlin's mother looked sorrowful, and Arthur's father was taking notes with a serious look on his face. He turned to Merlin's mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Emrys—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hunith, please.” she interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Hunith, would it be alright if I received a copy of Merlin's medical records for the case? I'd like to get started right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Pendragon.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Uther, please. If we're going to be working together, and our sons will be friends, we may as well be on a first-name basis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Uther. Thank you very much for your help and support.” She turned to Arthur as well. “And you Arthur, thank you for taking care of my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ms. Emrys. I just did what I could.” Arthur said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“That's Hunith to you too, Arthur.” she scolded lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he answered, smiling a little. “`Hunith.”</p><p> </p><p>“I must take my leave.” Said Uther. “Hunith, if we could fill out the paperwork to get those records?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, come along.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur stood, but Hunith waved a hand. “I'll bring Arthur home when I leave later, if that's alright. To give the boys some time.” Arthur looked hopefully at his father. Uther nodded. “Very well. I'll see you later, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, father. I'll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunith and Uther left to take care of the paperwork. Arthur sat again. He noticed the look of distress on Merlin's face and put a hand on Merlin's arm, rubbing it up and down. He noticed that Merlin didn't flinch, and he was glad.</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be alright, Merlin. You'll be okay. It's alright if you're not okay now, but you will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin began to cry. He didn't make a sound besides small sniffles. Arthur got up and leaned over the bed to hug him, and Merlin buried his head in Arthur's shoulder, whimpering. Arthur held him, murmuring <em>You'll be okay, I'm here, Don't be scared, Shh shh shh...</em> as Merlin released some of his pain.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next day, once Merlin was home, Arthur showed up at Emrys household with pizza and bag full of DVDs. Hunith welcomed him in with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin is upstairs, sweetie. First door on the right.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur smiled at her. “Thank you, Hunith.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur headed upstairs, peeking around as he headed for Merlin's room. There were photographs and pictures all over the walls. Most of them were of Merlin, at various ages, with Hunith. A few of them had some other children in them, and Arthur thought that he recognized them from school. The pictures were sketches and paintings, so he assumed they were Merlin's work. They were amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur finally reached Merlin's room. The door was cracked open, so he pushed his way in. It was about half the size of his own, and it was clearly lived in. There was a desk with a laptop, bookshelves filled to the brim, and a drawing table. There were more drawings and paintings up on the wall, and even some sculptures on small shelves and hanging from the ceiling. Like any teenager's room, there was laundry strewn about on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked bored, and a bit hopeless. Arthur knocked on the frame of the door, and Merlin glanced over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Arthur.” Merlin greeted, brightening up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Merlin. I brought pizza,” he said raising the box, “though I didn't know what you like, so I just got cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aright.” Merlin said, but he had a look of trepidation on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong?” Arthur asked, a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands.” Merlin answered, raising them. “Pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt embarrassed. “Sorry, Merlin. I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Merlin interrupted. “It'd be the same with any food. I've got these bag-cover things, If you'll help me this them. And the table, too.” He waved to the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Arthur noticed an adjustable hospital table. On it were what looked like large plastic mittens with drawstrings at the wrists. He set the pizza box on the table and picked up the gloves. Merlin held out his bandaged hands, and Arthur slipped them on, tightening them. Then he rolled the table over the bed and lifted it to what he thought was the correct height.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin blushed, looking away. “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Look at me.” Merlin did. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You just had surgery, for crissake! Nothing wrong with a little help from a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gave him a small, grateful smile. “Yeah, alright. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” Arthur started. “Before we start on the pizza, let's pick a movie. I brought all sorts. What's your favorite genre? I brought action, sci-fi, fantasy, and even a romantic comedy.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin huffed a laugh. “Romantic comedy?” Arthur mock-glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Nothing wrong with being an emotionally intelligent gentleman. Now, genre.”</p><p> </p><p>They decided on a fantasy movie. After a bit of bargaining, they settled on The Lord of the Rings. While they were watching, Arthur tried very hard not to look at Merlin struggle to eat his pizza, as he knew that Merlin was already embarrassed about it. Merlin was thankful for the courtesy Arthur showed about it. When they were done with the pizza, Arthur took off Merlin's gloves for him. They had a good time, and ended up watching the second film as well before Arthur had to head home.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll bring some homework by tomorrow, and we'll work on it together.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you don't want to fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just, erm...” Merlin looked down. “Don't come before ten AM, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded. “I probably wouldn't come that early anyway, but any reason why?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin hunched his shoulders and blushed. “I've got a nurse who comes to help me in the mornings.” Merlin didn't elaborate, but Arthur understood. Of course Hunith wouldn't be the one to help Merlin shower. How did Merlin use the toilet, anyway? Arthur didn't ask. It was none of his business.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.” he agreed easily, and stood. “I'll see you tomorrow, then? Maybe we can watch the third movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thanking me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't apologize, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry—I mean, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He walked to the door and turned around, giving a wave. “See you, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin waved his cast. “See you, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Over the next several weeks, Arthur visited Merlin every day after school, and spent the whole day with him on weekends. They watched movies, played board games, did homework, and just talked. Merlin also started therapy, so Arthur drove him to his appointments and played with his phone in the waiting room during his sessions. Merlin was very grateful for Arthur's help and friendship, but he knew better than to thank the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>When the first month had passed, Merlin had the stitches removed on his right hand, and started physical therapy. He was frustrated with his weak hand, but he was also in better spirits, as he could do more things on his own. He still had a visiting nurse, but he was more independent. The cast on his left hand had been changed, and the doctors had told him that it was healing nicely.</p><p> </p><p>During this time, Uther Pendragon worked on a case against Valiant, Cedric, and Cenred. Halfway through the second month since the accident, the case went to trial. Merlin was very nervous about seeing the bullies again, but he had the support of Arthur and his mother and, from what he learned from Arthur, Uther was an extremely successful lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Arthur had both had to testify, as well as Hunith, Mr. Gaius, and Principal Kilgharrah. There were statements from some of the other students from the school as well. Not only was the most recent incident brought up, but the hospital records from Merlin's case of hypothermia the year before were submitted as evidence. In the end, Valiant was sentenced to a Young Offender's Institution, and Cedric and Cenred had to participate in community service, take special classes, and go to therapy.</p><p> </p><p>Hunith and Merlin were awarded a large sum of money from the school, and they planned to use it to send Merlin to a private academy. Arthur had decided to transfer with Merlin, so they would still be together. Merlin was apprehensive, but he knew that things would get better. He wasn't back to his old pre-year-eleven self, and he didn't think he ever would be. But he had Arthur, and his mother, and even Uther to support him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was the first day of school at Nemeth Academy. Arthur had arrived at Merlin's house early, and Hunith had made them all a special breakfast of strawberry banana pancakes and fresh-squeezed orange juice. Arthur and Merlin were nervous, Merlin more so than Arthur, but they were both looking forward to this new start.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had come a long way from the invisible person he had been at Camelot School. Arthur had discovered that Merlin was delightfully sarcastic and had a wicked sense of humor. They shared a lot of interests and had even expanded them, sharing their own and trying new things together.</p><p> </p><p>They finished up breakfast and cleared the dishes together. It was time. Arthur and Merlin went to the door and put on their school shoes, then their packs. Hunith fussed over them both, straightening their ties and smoothing down their hair. Merlin protested, but Arthur was clearly pleased with the motherly attention.</p><p> </p><p>“My boys, going off to a new school!” Hunith said, kissing each of them on the cheek. “Have a good day, and tell me all about it later!” Merlin and Arthur chimed out, “Yes, Mum,” and “Yes, Hunith,” and turned to the door. Arthur took Merlin's hand and squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nodded, and smiled at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Making Merlin cry, one day at a time. Hope you liked it!</p><p>As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>